With the advancement of digital technology, various types of electronic products have been developed and distributed. In particular, various display apparatuses such as televisions, mobile phones, personal computers (PCs), notebook PCs, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are widely used in households.
While the use of the display apparatuses has become more prevalent, the needs of the users have also become more sophisticated. Accordingly, efforts have been made by manufacturers to satisfy these ever-demanding needs of the user by incorporating more functionalities in these devices.
In particular, a display apparatus uses a codec for image processing. There are various types of codecs to choose from. In addition, because each of these codecs typically uses a unique type of converter, it is often difficult to combine more than one type of codec in an integrated manner on hardware.
For example, FIG. 1A is a block diagram of a transformer or an inverse transformer designed for a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) series codec. The MPEG series codec for transforming or inverse transforming is composed of a first transformer 10, a first coefficient adjuster 12, a second transformer 14, and a second coefficient adjuster 16. FIG. 1B is a block diagram illustrating a transformer or an inverse transformer designed for an H.264 codec. The H.264 codec for transforming or inverse transforming is composed of a first transformer 30, a second transformer 32, and a second coefficient adjuster 34. Finally, FIG. 1C is a block diagram of a transformer or an inverse transformer designed for a VC-1 codec. The VC-first codec for transforming or inverse transforming is composed of a first transformer 50, a first coefficient adjuster 52, a second transformer 54, an improved transformer 56, and a second coefficient adjuster 58.
In other words, as illustrated in FIGS. 1A-1C, hardware implementations of various codecs are different in terms of a block size of a transforming unit and a transforming method used (e.g., discrete cosine transform (DCT), discrete sine transform (DST), integer DCT, etc.).
Accordingly, in order to process different codecs, separate hardware components may need to be implemented individually, which would then lead to an increased chip size and cost.